


Line of Sight

by MaydaySaveMe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Betrayal, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaySaveMe/pseuds/MaydaySaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always considered him to be one of the best agents in the field. That is, until he runs into Sebastian again, a smooth French man who always seems to be five steps ahead. Blaine’s competition causes him to become increasingly frustrated, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission at Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I am back and armed with a multi-chapter story! I'm not completely finished with it, so I have no idea when I'll be posting these chapters. I couldn't wait to see your reactions though! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

Blaine looked out of his grubby hotel room to the beautiful lights of Vienna, Austria that twinkled outside. If he were there for any other reason, he knew he would actually enjoy the scenery and food and everything the city had to offer. However, his reasons for being in the city were not pleasant in nature. The CIA had caught wind of a “secret” arms deal that would be going down between two criminals that were at the top of their Most Wanted list.

All the higher-ups had decided this was the time to act and who was a better candidate to send in than Blaine? Even at the young age of twenty-three, he had a better résumé than most of the people that had been around for years. The moment he graduated from Princeton was the same moment the CIA snatched him up. They saw a bright and promising career ahead of the young man, and he vowed to live up to their expectations. He was sent out on hundreds of missions and most ended in success. The missions were difficult, and often dangerous, but he enjoyed the challenge that came with each one.

That was how he came to be in the grubby hotel room (The CIA couldn’t afford to get him anything _nice_ now) with too much pent-up energy bouncing around inside of him. He wasn’t nervous, but excited of what he would be able to do on this mission. The cat-and-mouse game, how to control the pull and push of different situations, was a concept he quickly learned and actually enjoyed. As the evening drew to a close, Blaine flipped open the files of both criminals and began to memorize the words within.

 _Let the games begin,_ he thought with a smile.

+++

Vibrant colors of sunrise still spanned the sky as Blaine crossed the small village square. There were only a few other people out in the quiet, early morning darkness, but their sleepy expression reflected exactly how Blaine felt. He allowed his thoughts to drift as he speculated why anyone else would be up at such a harsh and unforgiving hour. Once he reached the counter of the small coffee shop, his thoughts immediately snapped back to focus on his surroundings. The barista served him coffee with a large smile that helped calm his, already frayed, nerves. Sometimes, it was easy for Blaine to pretend that he wasn’t a spy, caught in another country with an important mission to carry out, but his fantasies only lasted for a moment or two before his real world duties became a crushing matter. In his line of work, a few seconds could be the difference between lying on the ground as a corpse and still breathing.

Blaine chose a table on the edge of the small plaza that had a good vantage point of the entrances and exits. He sat with his back to the wall, so no one would be able to sneak up behind him. For the next few hours, he drank coffee and watched people travel in and out of the plaza. By noon, the plaza was the bustling shopping square it was known to be. Blaine searched every face for any clue of where the two criminals were, but so far he had no luck.

The only thing that seemed to be able to console him was the warm plate of Spätzle that warmed his insides and made his belly happy.

While he was in the middle of his meal, a sharp sensation on the right side of his face caused him to turn quickly. Blaine was able to spot a familiar mess of brown hair a few tables over. The familiar male had a knowing, cat-like smirk curled around his lips. Even from behind a pair of dark shades, Blaine could still tell he was staring at him. The male didn’t even bother to turn his head away in shame of being caught; he only continued to stare, his smirk growing even bigger. Blaine realized after a few moments that his mouth was hanging open and hastily closed it. He had to be seeing things; there was no way Sebastian was here, unless he was working the same intel as Blaine. It was highly likely that France had the same two criminals in their sights.

The two had run into each other only a few times before and things always took an …interesting… turn when the taller spy showed up. While Blaine knew every line in the book by heart and made sure to follow them, Sebastian followed his own rulebook. The French man always took greater risks than Blaine was willing to ever attempt. No one bothered to waste their energy yelling at him because of his results.

“Excusez-moi, est ce siège prise?” [Excuse me, is this seat taken?] Blaine turned around in his seat to see Sebastian, in the flesh. Blaine felt his insides turn to mush and his heart pound against his chest as French rolled off the other man’s tongue. Now that he was right there, Blaine could easily see the man’s strong cheekbones, warm green eyes that sparkled brightly, swept brown hair, and mile long legs. This seemed too good to be true, which immediately set off warning bells.

“You know that I have no idea what you said.” Blaine answered before the man was taking the seat beside him anyway.

“That’s alright. Anyway, It’s nice to see you again Blaine.”

Blaine was starting to grow annoyed, but he wasn’t sure why. “Can I help you, Sebastian?” He narrowed his eyes as he asked the question with as much harshness as he could muster.

“Yes, actually. Sorry I don’t know the name of the cover they gave you.” He must have noticed Blaine’s shocked expression because he continued without a pause.

“Wha- I-” Blaine closed his mouth and gathered his thoughts before attempting to speak again. He considered lying about being on vacation, but knew that the words weren’t even worth the energy it would take to say them. Sebastian would see through his lie immediately. “How did you know I would be here? Is the DGSE working the same case as us?”

“You’d be surprised about what I know. I would suggest we work together, but I received explicit instructions to keep you as far away from the meeting as possible.” Sebastian’s eyes shimmered with knowledge and a hint of self-proclaimed superiority. “I dropped by to tell you that you’re wasting your time here.”

“How do you know that?” Blaine demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was too shocked to ask when Sebastian had decided to start listening to orders. “I have intel that states that both of my perps are supposed to be coming through here.”

“Like I already told you, you’d be surprised. As funny as you sitting around all day would be, I don’t want that ass to be permanently indented with the design of the chair you’re sitting on.” Blaine’s mouth dropped open in indignation. How could Sebastian say something like that so casually? That wasn’t the first of those statements that he had leveled at Blaine, and he was sure that it wouldn’t be the last.

“I have people to see, places to be; you know how it is.” Sebastian made a move to stand. Blaine did the same, but he his feet bunched together and caused him to trip while he was still half-seated.

Gravity pulled him, and consequently Sebastian, to the hard cobblestone ground. Actually, Blaine landed on Sebastian’s chest, protecting his body from the force of impact against the rough cobblestones. To Sebastian’s credit, he didn’t make a sound or even wince in pain.

“I am so sorry! I’m actually really clumsy. Everyone is telling me to work on it. They all say that I’ll end up dead one of these days.”

“Killer,” Sebastian cut him off before he could continue with his mini-rant. “It’s fine. Can you get off me now?”

“Oh,” Blaine scrambled off of the other male and onto his feet. “Right. Do you need a hand up?”

“No. Thank you.” Sebastian got to his own feet with the grace of a cat and brushed the dirt off of him. “I’ll hopefully be seeing you around Blaine.”

Blaine lost sight of Sebastian to the mob of people that had seemed to multiply since he had last looked. Once he was sure that Sebastian was truly gone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sleek envelope. From inside the envelope, Blaine pulled out an invitation that had been printed on heavy, high quality paper. At the top were the words, _You Are Invited,_ in large loopy letters. Underneath of the heading was a date and time. Blaine searched the invite and the envelope for exactly what the event was, but there were nothing, not even a tinsy hint.

He slipped the envelope into his pocket and left the plaza at a brisk pace, throwing a few glances over his shoulder to confirm that no one was following him. For some reason, some very crazy reason that he couldn’t even rationalize to himself, he trusted Sebastian, which meant that the plaza was not a safe hangout spot anymore. False intel was dangerous intel. Besides, he was pretty sure there was a party he had to prepare for.


	2. The Devil (or God) Hidden in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine knows the only way to prepare for a party is to gather as much information as possible and, of course, wear your favorite bow tie. Oh, and let your handler know that your rival is in the same country as you. (How can anyone forget that one?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! I know this is early (I wanted to update every week), but I'm travelling to Europe in a few weeks and have no idea if I'll be able to post from there or not. I hope you all don't mind the earliness of this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is mostly filler, but I promise the next chapter will be full to the brim with suspense and action!

Blaine slammed the door behind him as he reentered his hotel room. His feet carried him over to his desk before his brain could even give the command to do so. From underneath the two criminal files, he pulled out a third file. Located on the tab, were the words **Sebastian Smythe** in large, black block letters. His handler, Sam, had managed to get a copy of this file, so Blaine could carry it around with him. The edges were starting to fray from all the time he had spent reading the information inside. Every word had been already committed to memory, but Blaine managed to find comfort in actually reading the words from the paper.

Inside the file was a brief outline of his life before he became a spy. Blaine tried to get his hands on the full story, but Sebastian and his story remained as elusive as ever. There wasn’t enough detail; there wasn’t enough of Sebastian in the file for Blaine to put all the pieces together.

Even as he re-read the words now, he could still feel the ghost of the initial shock and surprise at how similar their stories were. He would not allow himself to become as reckless and ruthless as Sebastian, so the similarity of their stories continued to haunt him. Both started their careers early and rose to the top faster than anyone expected. Only a handful of people could beat them in a fight and an even smaller number could outwit them in the field. However, while Blaine had remained loyal to the country he grew up in, Sebastian had defected to France, the other country where he had spent his time. Years later, spies from the United States still felt the sting of betrayal. Most people hated Sebastian and would rather see him buried six feet under than out in the field, working against the United States. Blaine had been the exact same way, at least until he actually met the man.

They had run into each other during a mission. The two had barely talked to one another, but there had been underlying electricity between them. Even without words, they could understand what the other was planning or thinking. There had been an instant connection that drew Blaine in; he found himself falling for those vibrant green eyes and snarky smirk. The only thing that pulled him back from his little infatuation was his career. Pursuing Sebastian was not worth throwing away all the hard-work he had expended in an effort to reach the top. The plan was to make Director before he turned thirty.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number without even looking. The phone rang exactly once before a voice cut through the dial tones.

“Hey buddy. What’s up?”

Blaine didn’t know many handlers who would call their field agents “buddy”, but the two had been friends, _close_ friends even, in college. They had attended parties together, studied hard together, and lived together. It was only natural that they preserved that level of closeness, even when Blaine was in the field.

“Sebastian is here.”

That was all Blaine managed to say before there was a loud groan from Sam’s end.

“Are you kidding? Please tell me that he’s leaving Austria and was thoughtful enough to say goodbye on his way to the airport.”

“Trust me, I wish I could say that.” Blaine paused to consider the words he was planning on saying next. “He’s working the same case and I think he may have some insider help.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He stopped by the plaza to tell me that the intel was bad; that I was manipulated into being there.”

There was another groan from Sam. Blaine heard the rustling of papers and could picture Sam flipping through a pile of different documents at his desk.

“And you trusted him? What if he was lying to you just so he could take down Murphy and Malone on his own?”

Blaine had been asking himself the same thing. The question ripped through his head mercilessly like the wind before a storm broke out at sea.

“He’s not like that. He wouldn’t lie to me, so he could have the two to himself.” If Blaine was being honest, he hoped Sebastian would never lie to him. They were close to one another, despite only meeting a few times in the field. Despite never having a real conversation.

“Blaine, how many times do I have to remind you that you don’t know him?”

It was clear that Sam did know him though. Even miles away, in different countries, Sam seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

“Sam,” Blaine sighed deeply and felt the tension in his body ease. “I picked his pocket. There’s going to be a party.” He read the address off of the envelope for Sam and learned the address belonged to a beautiful mansion. “My gut is telling me that’s where Murphy and Malone will be.”

“Damn it, Blaine! You know I have to tell Hunter what’s going on, but I trust you and that gut of yours to not get killed. Just be careful, alright?”

Blaine smiled at the phone, even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him. “You know I always am.” He hit the end call button before Sam could respond. “Besides, nothing bad ever happens at a party.”

He turned towards his suitcase and pulled out his favorite bowtie. Something told him he was going to need the extra comfort and luck that evening.


	3. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out just how fun parties can be with Sebastian Smythe at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Here's another chapter for all of the lovely readers out there! I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Blaine climbed out of the taxi that dropped him off two blocks away from the address. Even from the distance, he could see the bright, beautiful mansion rising above the other buildings. There were spotlights that shone towards the sky, alerting Blaine to how prestigious the party was, even from two blocks away. Appreciation of Sam forcing him to pack a tuxedo flooded through him and a glowing smile spread across his face.

“Careful, someone might actually think you’re enjoying yourself there, Killer.”

Blaine turned his head just in time to see Sebastian slip out of the shadows. His eye’s widened to the size of the moon at the sight of someone getting so close to him without him knowing. He was supposed to be the best of the best, but Sebastian always seemed to be five steps ahead.

“How long have you been tailing me?” He had been so sure that no one had been following his taxi. It would take a long time for his ego to recover from this.

“I didn’t tail you here. I just know you, Blaine.” Sebastian shrugged; the smirk on his face only growing more at Blaine’s adorable confusion. “You don’t have a ride to drive you here and you wouldn’t want anyone to see you step out of a taxi. Two blocks away is a safe and careful number.”

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, as if he could up a boundary between the two of them to protect himself. Sadly, there was nothing he could do for his heart. “You planned for me to be here. You want me to attend that party.”

“I knew you’d make it eventually, Killer. We both know you’re not really clumsy.” Sebastian’s form lit up as a car passed by, which gave Blaine an opportunity to check out his outfit. The tuxedo Sebastian wore was form fighting, showing off his broad shoulders and tight muscles. “Shall we head inside?”

Sebastian’s question yanked Blaine from his drooling and back to reality. He was both grateful and irritated at Sebastian for pulling him away from his thoughts.

“How do you propose we do that? Security will be tight. Especially for an event like that.” Blaine was no idiot and knew sneaking in to the party would be hard. “We need a plan.”

To Blaine’s surprise, a pure, unbridled laugh shook Sebastian’s whole body as he threw his head back. “Oh Blaine, you have so little faith in me. Don’t be so worried.”

“Even we’re not that good. We could be seriously injured. Or worse. This is serious Sebastian!”

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulder and led him towards the entrance of the brightly light mansion. For two blocks, Blaine debated about whether or not he should trust Sebastian, if the other male was hoping they would be questioned, or if the French spy even had a real plan. The minutes dragged on as a war raged on inside Blaine’s head. Before he knew it, they were at the front door.

“Name,” The big, burly bouncer called in a deep voice from his spot in the doorway.

Blaine had been trained to stay cool in even the most dangerous situations, but he had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. His mind had trouble imagining how much it would hurt to be punched by the massive arms on the bouncer. He turned his hazel eyes to Sebastian’s and hoped he got the question in his eyes. _What’s the plan?_ A more internal question that continued to repeat was: _Why did I trust Sebastian?_

“Smith,” Sebastian answered in a confident tone. “And this is my plus one.”

Blaine managed to keep his outward expression in check, but he was surprise that Sebastian had possessed the foresight to know that he would have a plus one at this party. Hell, Blaine hadn’t even known that he would be in Austria until three days ago.

“Enjoy the party,” The bouncer told them as he stepped aside.

Sebastian dropped his arm from around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine immediately missed the loss, but couldn’t help the warmth in his heart when Sebastian grabbed his hand instead.

“Oh, we will.” Sebastian pulled Blaine inside.

The inside was full of people who all wore fancy outfits and jewelry. All the girls had their hair done up in fancy styles that exuded their wealthy status. It was enough to make Blaine feel like a small rodent, about to be eaten alive. He still didn’t how lucky he was to be with Sebastian and Sebastian didn’t know how lucky he was to be with Blaine.

On the other side of the room, there was a bar set up. That, Blaine quickly realized, was where Sebastian was pulling him.

“Here.” The taller man pressed a glass of champagne into his “date’s” hand. “We can’t have you sober now.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine hissed as he placed the glass on the counter. “We can’t drink. I don’t know if you realized, but we’re trying to take down two vicious criminals.”

“I noticed,” Sebastian told Blaine with a wink before taking a sip. “Mmm, that’s good stuff. Only to be expected at fancy parties like this.”

Blaine looked around at all the guests again, trying to pick out the two criminals from the crowd. “You never told me what this is for, or why you let me find that invite in your pocket.” He could sense the sarcastic answer already forming on Sebastian’s lips, even before the taller man was able to utter a sound. Blaine turned towards Sebastian, hazel eyes searching the green ones. “I need you to be honest with me Sebastian.”

Sebastian released a sigh before nodding. “This party is to celebrate the first fashion line of Kurt Hummel. Everyone already looks forward to all he will do for the fashion world.” Sebastian motioned to the large staircase at the back of the room as the lights dimmed.

Appearing at the top of the stairs, were two breathtakingly attractive people. One, Blaine assumed that was Kurt, was a boy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was attractive, but in a different way from Sebastian. Maybe if they had met in high school, before their careers would have separated them, they would have dated and each had their chance at happiness. While he was focused on the designer, everyone else was focused on the girl next to him. If he wasn’t gay, he would have joined in with the collective gasps that filled the rooms as all eyes turned to glimpse her radiant beauty.

“That,” Sebastian answered before Blaine even had to ask. “Is Rachel Berry. She’s the model who shows off all of Kurt’s clothes. As you can tell, the people love her.”

Blaine nodded, taking a moment to process all the new information. “This is a nice place, but why would two criminals want to make an arms deal here? It’s not exactly covert.”

“Look around.” Sebastian used his free hand to gesture to the massive crowd at the bottom of the stairs. “It would be incredibly easy for our criminals to get their hands on an invite, come separately, and find a secluded corner to make their deal in.” Blaine tried to control his body’s reaction to the way Sebastian said _our_ criminals. They were united by the forces of evil, but Blaine was just grateful that they were united at all. “By the way, how is Hunter doing? Does he still have a job or is he on the streets yet?”

Blaine’s eyebrows pulled together as he tried to process Sebastian’s question. “You know Hunter?”

“Of course. We were…friends, back in the day. We helped each other out of some tight spots.”

Blaine was about to open his mouth and ask more questions, but the sound of a gun being fired interrupted him. Shocked screams filled the air as a giant mass of people made their way towards the exit. Blaine spun around as he tried to locate where the shot came from. He knew in his gut that either Murphy or Malone was firing on them. The two spies had been careful, so how had the two criminals found them out?

“Sebastian, we need to…” His voice faltered weakly as he lost control. A cold wave of fear chilled his veins, freezing his insides in indecision. It was only when he looked up to see Sebastian’s normally warm green eyes swirling with pain that he spurred himself into action.

“Blaine,” His voice was weak and small as he clutched his side. “I need you.”

From the way he said it, Blaine could tell that Sebastian hated having to rely on someone else, but he trusted Blaine to get him out of there. Few people were worthy of trust, in his eyes, and Blaine happy to be one of the few. He ran over to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand landed on the red, sticky area and both men winced. Blaine hated seeing Sebastian reduced to this state.

“Sorry.” When the French man was quiet, Blaine squeezed his arm. “No, you need to stay conscious. Don’t you dare black out on me!”

Blaine dragged Sebastian to the exit and down the stairs. As spies, they had few options and none of them were appealing. His mind was working overtime, but, at the same time, it felt numb and fried from the emotional reaction of Sebastian being shot.

“Stay with me!” Blaine shouted once they were on the sidewalk. He turned in the opposite direction of the way the giant mass was headed.

“ ‘M still here,” Sebastian mumbled. It was so weak that Blaine wasn’t sure if his brain created that response, just so he wouldn’t go crazy.

Finally, Blaine’s feet slapping against the pavement and Sebastian’s labored breathing were the only sounds to be heard. The American spy allowed himself to collapse to the sidewalk in exhaustion.

“Blaine….?” Sebastian’s eyes were closed. Sweat made his hair stick to his unnaturally pale skin. “No hospitals…It’s dangerous…”

Blaine forced himself to not compare Sebastian’s appearance to something death-like. Even though Sebastian was totally out of it, he was right. There was no way they could go to a hospital and survive the trip.

“I have an idea. You trust me right?” That was when Blaine noticed the silence that seemed to surround them. “Sebastian?”

There was no answer to Blaine's questions. The silence seemed to be taunting them, showing them just how fine things really were.


	4. Your Presence is the Only Love I’ve Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian stay in a house together as they try to recover from the party. What other kinds of trouble could these two possibly get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amis! This special chapter comes to you all the way from France!!! Here's a longer chapter for all the readers who are sticking with this story! Thank you for your continued support! I would love to hear from you. Any thoughts, comments, or questions I should be aware of? 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Blaine had done a lot of thinking over the last 24 hours. In fact, that was all he had done. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t bring himself to eat, so all he did was stare straight ahead at the wall and think. He kept replaying the previous night over and over, trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong. How could he have let himself believe that everything was all right? He actually allowed himself to think that they would catch Murphy and Malone when, in all honesty, the exact opposite thing happened.

His thoughts never seemed to stray from Sebastian too long. All he could do was think about those pain-filled green eyes and the words he said. “Blaine, I need you.” He could still remember the death grip he had on his phone when he called Sam to request the address of a safe house. Sam (Blaine would have to do something extremely nice for him once this was all over) handed over the address without any questions, as if he could sense the rush Blaine was in.

Blaine carried Sebastian to the CIA safe house. They, Blaine and Sebastian’s unconscious body, were greeted by a doctor with a welcoming smile and kind blue eyes behind his wireframe glasses. Once the door was closed, he took Sebastian from Blaine and carried him into a back room.

The doctor hadn’t done anything wrong, but Blaine had found himself alone with his thoughts, missing the comforting weight of Sebastian against him. The doctor had left many hours ago after leaving instructions and a kind flash of white teeth.

He blinked and looked around the large living room. Although no one lived there normally, the building still evoked a homey, welcoming feel. The coffee mug between his hands was the only sense of comfort he had as he waited for Sebastian to come out. The doctor gave only positive feedback, but that didn’t stop Blaine from worrying. He raised the warm mug to his lips and took a large sip, as if to get rid of the troubling thoughts that plagued him.

“Killer, you look like someone died. Did we lose our window on Murphy and Malone?”

Blaine looked towards the voice in shock. The doctor had thought Sebastian would remain unconscious for the next three days, minimum. He took in Sebastian’s posture- the way he stood in the doorway, resting heavily against the wall. The worry remained until he noticed the curl of Sebastian’s lips into his trademark smirk at Blaine’s adorable shock.  
He’s going to be okay. Welcome relief washed over Blaine like a warm shower in the winter. He felt his body and mind thaw out from the worried state they had been in. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he tried to keep his happiness under control. There was nothing he wanted to do more than run up to Sebastian and hug him, but that wouldn’t help him recover. It took all of Blaine’s carefully built-up will power to resist.

“You're not supposed to be up. You should go back to bed.”

Sebastian shook his head before slowly making his way over to the couch. “We both know how I feel about rest, relaxation, and orders.” The way he said orders reminded Blaine of the way he said bullies. “So, where are we?”

“We are in a safe house. The doctor came and saw you here. He was also one of ours, so he knew better than to ask any questions.”

“That’s not really what I was asking,” Sebastian sat down next to Blaine gently. “But that is helpful. I meant, where are we with the case? Do you know where Murphy and Malone are?”

Blaine frowned at Sebastian. “No…I don’t know where they are.” There was no way he was going to admit that he had been so worried about Sebastian that he couldn’t focus on anything else.

“That’s fine.” Sebastian looked down into Blaine’s hazel eyes. He gave no warning before ducking his head down and pressing his lips to Blaine’s. Their lips moved together hungrily, selfishly, with no regard for the consequences that would descend upon them as soon as their time together was over. Everything came to a standstill until the only sound was both hearts beating together.

Blaine found himself responding eagerly (He never wanted to stop). He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and pulled himself closer to the taller man. Soon, there was tongue being worked into their hot, yet sweet make-out session. Blaine wanted to be even closer, so he pulled himself onto Sebastian’s lap.

“Merde,”[Fuck!] Sebastian shouted with a wince. He clutched his side with tightened hands; the only sign that he was in pain besides for his cuss.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine moved his hands towards Sebastian’s wounds, as if he could take the pain away with his touch alone.

Sebastian took a deep, shuddering breath before answering. “It’s fine Killer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine immediately felt regret for trying to get closer to Sebastian. He was injured after all, with a bullet wound no less. Said wound was only a day old. If Blaine cared about Sebastian at all, he would have sent him to bed for rest rather than allow that (wonderful, magical, amazing- you pick) make out session to happen.

He tried to get off of Sebastian as quickly as possible. Then he felt a warm, strong arm wrap around his waist. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” Sebastian whispered hotly into his ear. “And neither are you.”

Sebastian ran his hands over Blaine’s body, groping him as he began to memorize his body and all the places he liked to be touched. He was spurred on by all the noises Blaine made, even if he did try to hold them back. He nipped at Blaine’s ear and was rewarded with a loud moan of arousal.

Blaine reached out and began to unbutton Sebastian’s shirt. “Off. Now. I need you.”

It was only when they were both shirtless that Blaine found his back on the couch, Sebastian hovering over him. It was only a matter of time before they were both completely naked except for the bandages around Sebastian’s stomach. Blaine knew he had to be careful, but the bandages kind of made the French spy even hotter. He felt a warm blush rise to his face at his thoughts, but Sebastian was too busy looking elsewhere.

Their hands continued to run over each other’s bodies until they were both screaming in pleasure.

And that was how he and Sebastian, finally, hooked up. After all that time together, all that time ignoring the electricity between them, the wait was finally over.

+++

Blaine woke up slowly. He was fighting to stay in his dream where he was granted everything he ever wanted in life. In his dream, he had stability, companionship, and, most importantly, romance. He was almost back in his dream when he heard the tapping of fingers on a keyboard right next to him.

With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Laughter was the next sound he was met with. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Sebastian had no clothes on; his lower half was covered by the sheet he had pulled around himself.

“Hey,” He glanced up at Blaine quickly before returning to his screen. “How did you sleep?”

“You mean, how was my one hour of sleep?” That was when it hit him that the dream was actually reality. He and Sebastian…. A blush blazed across his face as he remembered their time together.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant.” Sebastian leaned over and pressed a too quick kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine pouted at Sebastian in the hopes of another (longer) kiss, but was ignored in favor of whatever he was doing on the screen. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to track Murphy and Malone. So far, no luck though. I have no idea where they would go to hide after shooting a DGSE agent.”

Blaine leaned closer to see the screen. It wasn’t so he could rub his arm against Sebastian’s. Was not. Don’t be ridiculous. “Why didn’t they shoot at me too? Shouldn’t they have known I’m a CIA agent if they knew you were with DGSE?”

Sebastian’s eyes darkened for a second that was so fast, Blaine blamed his lack of sleep for making him see things. If they were going after Murphy and Malone, he had to pull himself together. “Not necessarily. I haven’t found anyone or anything that would connect the two. For all I know, they’ve gone underground for the next twenty years.”

“Wait…” Blaine jumped out of bed and went over to the suitcase. He could barely ignore the feel of Sebastian’s eyes roaming over his body, but (somehow) he managed. From his suitcase, (the CIA had arranged for him to stay there until they could extract him) he produced the two worn files of Murphy and Malone. “These contain their entire history. I bet there’s something in here that even your computer won’t pick up.”

“You’re on,” Sebastian told Blaine before he started furiously typing on the computer. They worked in silence for the next thirty minutes, before Blaine found something. "Loser has to pay for a romantic weekend at the beach."

+++

“Here we go.” Blaine tossed the open folder onto Sebastian’s lap. “Ethan Carter. He’s connected to both of the men. He’s suspected of committing a few dozen crimes, but no one has ever been able to put him away. He’s also a suspected terrorist. We should call this in.” The CIA agent picked up his phone and began to dial.

“Or…” Sebastian countered as he laid his hand on Blaine’s arm. “We could go take them down ourselves.”

“Seb, that’s dangerous. You’ve already been shot at once. I can’t risk anything happening to you again.” The echo of the gunshot still rang in his ears, serving a reminder of his inability to act or protect the person who was closest to him.

Sebastian was already on his feet, pants in hand. “C’mon Blaine. We can do it.” Blaine looked away for a second, but, when he looked back, Sebastian was already dressed. “You and me, as a team, we’re unstoppable. Those jokes won’t be able to beat us.”

“Fine.” Blaine smiled at Sebastian before climbing out of the warm bed and pulling on his clothes. “I guess we can go take down two vicious criminals who already shot at you. While we’re at it, let’s go get drunk too. Wahoo!” His smile quickly turned into a frown. “Are you crazy? We shouldn’t go risking our lives when I can just call it in.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Killer?”

All Blaine could do was stare at Seb in awe of his complete and total idiocy. There was no way Bas was that stupid, right? He had to be kidding; the man was known for playing practical jokes after all.

Seb pulled on a clean t-shirt and headed for the door without even a glance back. “Last one there is a rotten egg.”

Blaine stood there, debating with himself over the pros and cons, before following after Bastian with a shake of his head. There was no way he was going to let him go alone.

If only Blaine knew that was one of the last moment he would be happy, maybe he would have stopped to enjoy his time with Bas more. There was no way he could know that his future held only loss and agony.


	5. Fool Me Once, Shame on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you’ve learned how to beat the lie detector,” Hunter remarked after looking at the scribbles on the piece of paper. “Why would you use it for something so obvious though? We know you were here last night. The real question is, what did you steal?”
> 
> When Blaine is accused of committing a crime against the CIA and being a traitor to his country, he sets out to prove his innocence, no matter how steep the cost is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Here's another special chapter coming to you from France! 
> 
> Guess what everyone? I met someone who's last name was Smythe! No joke! I almost had a fangirl freak out right there, but was somehow able to control myself. I have no idea how though. 
> 
> As a side note, I'm going to update once a week on Friday, so be on the look-out for updates! I have the next few chapters written out, so I will have to restrain myself from updating early. It shall be a struggle. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!

_Blaine let his mind drift as he stared down the barrel of his gun at the familiar face on the other end._

Together, the two agents had been unstoppable, as Sebastian had promised. They, as a team, a united force, managed to take down not one, not two, but three criminals. (He would carry the secret of Sebastian’s plan to lure the criminals out of their safe house to his grave. There was no way that could ever go on official record.) The CIA was pleased to have Carter, Murphy, and Malone all behind bars, where they could be seen and monitored at all times.

He and Sebastian managed to squeeze in one last make-out session before they were forced onto their planes and back to their respective countries. Blaine even considered convincing Sebastian to defect to the United States on the plane ride home. All he could think about was their future date at some beach for a romantic weekend alone. 

Capturing the criminals and saving the day had filled him with hope and happiness. Blaine felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could ever manage to bring him back down. As he walked through the halls the next morning, everyone flashed him smiles and warm compliments that made him feel warm and fuzzy. It was a bright spot that was shattered as soon as he walked into CIA headquarters.

As soon as he entered his division’s room, he was greeted by giant bodyguards who ushered him down to the polygraph division for a test. Blaine assumed it was because he had teamed up with Sebastian and, by extension, DGSE, but there was so much going on than he originally thought.

It was thirty slow minutes before Hunter Clarington, the leader of his division, entered the room. Blaine knew there were people watching from the safety of the other side of the one way glass, eager to see if he would break from the pressure. They were trying to sweat him out while Blaine tried to piece together what was going on.

“Blaine Anderson,” Hunter greeted with a tight smile as he sat down. “Let’s start with the base line. What color are my eyes?”

“Blue,” Blaine answered automatically. There was no thought required with such a simple question.

“Now, tell us a lie.”

Blaine resisted the urge to look at the mirror as he wondered just how many us’s were watching this lovely show take place.

“I hate pizza.”

Hunter’s eye roll provided Blaine with enough satisfaction to make up for being dragged down to the basement of CIA headquarters for a lie detector test.

“Where were you last night between the hours of twelve and five am?”

Another no-brainer. Blaine almost had the guts to roll his eyes. He knew his next response would only be allowed because no one liked Hunter anyway. Even though the man was the head of a whole division, he always yelled at people when they didn’t take the kind of risks Sebastian would happily take. Now Blaine could see the similarities between their personalities. He entertained the idea that the two were more than friends, but quickly dismissed it. Even Sebastian would be annoyed with Clarington’s pretentious, obnoxious, and snobby attitude.

“I was at home. Sleeping. It’s this thing that normal people do, Hunter. You should give it a try.”

Blaine imagined the sound of laughter coming from behind the one-way glass and hoped he wasn’t too far off. Hunter’s only reaction was a slight tensing of the shoulders before speaking again.

“I see you’ve learned how to beat the lie detector,” Hunter remarked after looking at the scribbles on the piece of paper. “Why would you use it for something so obvious though? We know you were here last night. The real question is, what did you steal?”

“Right Clarington, that’s the real question. Of course you want to know what I stole.” Blaine leaned back in his chair, glad this wasn’t an actual serious interrogation. “Let’s see… Some zzz’s before I came into the office. Is that the answer you’re looking for?”

“I know you think everything is a game, Anderson, but we’re being serious. If you tell us what you stole, I’ll tell the Director you cooperated. He’ll work to get you a lighter sentence.”

Blaine leaned forward quickly, as if he a fire had been lit underneath his chair. His eyes were wide with the realization that, maybe, this wasn’t a job well-done prank after all.

“What do you mean?”

Hunter let out a sigh before tossing a file towards Blaine. “We know you were here from twelve to five this morning. Case files were missing, ones that haven’t been added into our system yet. Did someone pay you Blaine? Is that why you stole those files?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head quickly. All of Hunter’s accusation’s caused him physical pain. His heart felt like it was about to explode right then and there from the crushing weight each word carried. He couldn’t see straight as he fought to calm his now ragged breathing. Someone was setting him up. Yet again, he was so blindsided by the tide of events that he was swept him off his feet in the confusion. “I would never do anything like that. Someone must have hacked the system.”

“We already checked. There is no evidence that anyone hacked our system. Come up with a better excuse, Anderson.”

“Someone pretended to be me then. Used my codes to enter the building.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he paused to consider this idea. “Who else had access to your codes?”

“No one. Not that I know of, at least.”

“What about the DGSE agent you teamed up with while in Austria? What was his name?”

“Sebastian Smythe,” _As if you don’t know._ “But he wouldn’t do this. He would never betray me like this.”

“Are you sure?”

Blaine’s heart thundered in his chest as he felt the gaze of a million eyes prick into his skin. He knew there was no way Sebastian would betray him after all they had been through, but Hunter’s accusations and fierce questions made him pause to think about what he knew. The answer was _nothing._ He knew _absolutely nothing_ about the DGSE agent who shared a bed with him over the weekend. Who was to say that Blaine wasn’t another of the French playboy’s one-night stands?

“No…” Blaine whispered. He didn’t dare to say the word any louder because of the fear that the word might pierce the happy spell he was fighting to remain in.

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

“No, I’m not sure,” Blaine repeated with more force behind his words.

Hunter stood up and disconnected Blaine from the polygraph machine. The wires reminded Blaine of his betrayal to his country. It was surprising he even still had a heartbeat to monitor.

“I’m sorry Anderson.” In the bad lighting, Blaine could almost convince himself that Hunter was telling the truth, that he felt anything more than satisfaction at having forced Blaine to admit that Sebastian may have been the person to betray him. “I’m just glad you’re learning your lesson now, rather than later.”

Okay, so maybe Sebastian wouldn’t trick Blaine into leaving a plaza, but he would sleep with him and obtain CIA codes in one fellow swoop. Sebastian always did enjoy the long con. He viewed each one as a chance to show off his wide range of abilities in the field.

Now that Blaine was thinking about it, Sebastian could have easily stolen Blaine’s codes and used them to infiltrate the CIA. It would have been all too easy for the foreign spy. He must have stolen the codes while Blaine was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about better days and happiness that seemed utterly unobtainable now.

He wanted to go back to that dream and never wake up.

How could the world fall apart so quickly? A few hours ago he had been so sure that what had passed between him and Sebastian was real, that it was something special. 

Now it was all one well told lie after another. All they would ever be to each other was a spy from another agency. 

Blaine positioned himself in a spot to charm the higher-ups (aka Hunter) into sending him, just him, to take down Smythe. Who would be a better candidate to send in than Blaine? It took many days of convincing, but the effort was worth it once Blaine had his hands on a plane ticket. There would be no more slip-ups. The CIA agent was too focused on redeeming himself from the humiliation he suffered as a result of letting his guard down.

He would never make that mistake again.

His hand twitched towards the gun strapped at his waist when he saw the location listen on the plane ticket. He was going to enjoy shooting Sebastian a little more than someone who hated violence would have expected.

_Let the games begin._


	6. These Breadcrumbs Won’t Lead You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blaine just hadn’t thought he was dangerous, until Hunter had opened his eyes to the hazards of working with other Intelligence Agencies and spies. He now knew better and could see all of the planning Sebastian had put in, all the deception, only to use Blaine for his codes."
> 
> -or-
> 
> Blaine travels to New York to confront Sebastian and make him pay for all the harm he's caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour everyone! It's Friday again (Again already?), so here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

_“I thought I said no weapons,” Sebastian growled as he continued to stare at Blaine over the dark barrel of his gun._

_“You’re the one who invited me to this dump.” Blaine matched each of Sebastian’s steps around the rounded carpet with one of his own. “You know why I’m really here.”_ _He wanted to point out that Sebastian had a gun as well, pointed at him, but the words died on his tongue._

Blaine spent the whole plane ride to New York studying Sebastian’s fighting style. He was quick, strong, and had a longer reach than Blaine, but he was also reckless. Blaine just hadn’t thought he was dangerous, until Hunter had opened his eyes to the hazards of working with other Intelligence Agencies and spies. He now knew better and could see all of the planning Sebastian had put in, all the deception, only to use Blaine for his codes.

He wanted to march up to the French man and ask, _Why me?_ But this new mission didn’t leave much room for talking. Blaine would have to end the DGSE agent swiftly if he wanted to escape with his life. The other man was reckless, dangerous, menacing, treacherous; he was past reason, past seeing Blaine as an ally.

All Blaine could do was stare at his phone when it buzzed the moment he was off the plane. A message from Sebastian, no less, and in some sort of code. It didn’t take Blaine long to decipher the message and head to Central Park.

His hands curled around the gun in his pocket in anticipation. He could do it. Tons of people had been shot in Central Park. Sebastian would meet the same horrible fate for what he had done to the CIA, to Blaine, and for choosing New York as their battleground. If the man couldn’t have a home field advantage, then he would drag Blaine back to his home state and make him re-live all the terrible things from his past. He could imagine his family, in their high rise apartment, sitting down to breakfast together. His father would crack some wise ass joke and his mother would laugh anyway because she loves him.

Blaine wasn’t welcome there anymore, not after all the distance he had to maintain between his spy life and his family. The walls were there to keep his family safe, but they also separated him from the people he loved. It only took a few years for them to stop inviting him over for Christmas, another few for them to stop calling at all.

The American spy snapped out of his misery and glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time since sitting on the secluded bench. It was already thirty minutes past the time Sebastian said to meet. Rage at being stood up boiled and festered inside of his compact frame, turning his vision red. He shot to his feet and began to walk away when he noticed something reflective in the grass near his feet.

Upon further examination, Blaine found a small rock with another secret message on it. It took him longer to decode this one because he wasn’t sure the translation was correct. After getting the same message multiple times, he headed to the secluded alleyway that Sebastian mentioned in the note.

In the dark and clammy alleyway, Blaine knew better than to wait for Sebastian at this point and started looking immediately. Disgust rolled through him when he found the next clue in less than ten minutes. Even though he hated the French spy, at least his knowledge about him would make this game easier.

Blaine spent the entirety of his morning finding and decoding clues. Some of the locations were new to him while others only held a dark shadow of the past. Each location he was forced to travel only made his insides churn more and his mind to focus on his target. He wanted the DGSE agent to pay for all the torment he had caused.

Sebastian was deciding the terms of their meeting in Blaine’s home city, where he should have the home field advantage, but it wasn’t really his home anymore. He could feel Smythe laughing at him as he was forced to follow every order exactly; crawl through the mud, jump, roll over. Anything Smythe told him to do, he had to obey without hesitation.

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that Blaine found himself climbing up the stairs of an old apartment building on the edge of town. Unlike the heat outside, the building was cool from the stone layering. Even as Blaine climbed up and up the multiple flights of stairs, the heat didn’t touch him at all.

He stood in front of the door to Apartment 513, hesitant about whether he should knock or not. After slipping the gun out of his pocket and grasping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he turned the knob, the unlocked door opening with ease. It wasn’t hard to locate Sebastian in the tiny, run-down apartment. He stood over by the window with his back to Blaine, staring out over the city. A smile spread over his face when he heard Blaine walk in.

“I’m glad you got my message. It really didn’t take you long to get here.” He didn’t turn, didn’t move towards Blaine in any way.

“Yeah,” Blaine stepped forward and raised the black object, aiming at the other agent’s back. “I was already in New York.”

The loud bang filled the air and the world seemed to hold its breath. The breeze that had been blowing by came to a halt. The birds that had been singing moments before stopped. Time slowed, almost to a halt.


	7. To Be Wounded by the Person You Trust Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines between Sebastian and a target blurred and morphed until the target was all Blaine saw. Sebastian wasn't the caring person that Blaine had always known him to be anymore. He was a mission now, not even human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is a day late. I moved into my dorm and have been busy adjusting to my room and campus and everything else that comes along with college. I hope this chapter is worth the wait and rises above all expectations! Please leave a kudos and comment to let me know how you're feeling.

_It wasn’t hard to locate Sebastian in the tiny, run-down  apartment. He stood over by the window with his back to Blaine, staring out over the city. When he heard Blaine walk in, a smile spread over his face._

_“I’m glad you got my message. It really didn’t take you long to get here.” He didn’t turn, didn’t move towards Blaine in any way._

_“Yeah,” Blaine stepped forward and raised the black object, aiming at the other agent. “I was already in New York.”_

_The loud bang filled the air and the world seemed to hold its breath. The breeze that had been blowing by came to a halt. The birds that had been singing moments before stopped. Time slowed, almost to a halt._

Sebastian’s instincts kicked in and he ducked to the ground without even seeing the bullet coming. There was a reason he was considered one of the best. After staying still for a few moments, he returned to his full height. His breathing was ragged as he stared at the bullet that had lodged itself into the wall.

“Are you trying to reenact what happened at that party? Because that isn’t funny, Blaine. You could have killed me.” He _finally_ turned to Blaine, eyes searching for answers in Blaine’s blank face.

“That’s the point of shooting someone,” Blaine laughed humorlessly as he fired again.

This time, Sebastian rolled out of the way. There was a familiar click before he stood back up and Blaine wasn’t surprised to see that he had produced a gun of his own. He didn’t point it at Blaine though. The CIA Agent had enough training to know the barrel was aimed at a spot over his shoulder. It was meant to scare him, like everything else that Sebastian stood for.

He kept both eyes open and trained on Sebastian.

“Is this because I haven’t called yet?” Sebastian asked before chuckling at his own joke. “I promise I was getting around to it. I’ve been a little busy.”

“No. Try again.” Blaine’s voice was rough with adrenaline as he gave the order.

“Hmmm…” Sebastian hummed as he pretended to think. Blaine had known the other man long enough to know he was pretending. “Is it because you wanted an excuse to sleep with me again?”

Blaine let his anger overflow and control him as he fired off another shot. He didn’t take the necessary time to aim for the traitor’s heart, so it missed him by a mile. Silence filled the air as they began to circle around the faded, round carpet on the floor. Neither dared to take their eyes off the other.

“I thought I said no weapons,” Sebastian growled softly as he continued to stare at Blaine over the dark barrel of his gun.

“You’re the one who invited me to this dump.” Blaine matched each of Sebastian’s steps around the rounded carpet with one of his own. “You know why I’m really here.” He wanted to point out that Sebastian had a gun as well, pointed at him, but the words died on his tongue.

“No, Blaine,” Sebastian spit out harshly. “I really have no idea why you’re here if you’re trying to kill me.”

“You have _no idea?”_ Blaine repeated incredulously.

“I know things haven’t been exactly normal between us, but I have absolutely no idea why you’re pointing a gun at me.”

Blaine wanted Sebastian to leave him alone. Finding the files wouldn’t be too hard in the tiny apartment. Then he could return to the CIA and immediately begin to rebuild his crumbled reputation.

“Where are the files, Sebastian? I’m only going to ask you once.”

Sebastian’s green eyes flashed in anger before he narrowed them. “What files?”

“God, Sebastian, really? Ignorance? The files you _stole_ from the CIA. Don’t play dumb.”

“I don’t have any files, Blaine. Why the hell would I have files from your agency?”

Sebastian’s face was so open, so eager to show Blaine that he had no idea what he was talking about.

For a second, Blaine wanted to believe Sebastian. He wanted to open his heart to him and forget this whole thing had happened. He shut down those thoughts before they could continue any further. “Who else would have had access to my codes?” He sneered harshly.

“Who pointed you in my direction?”

“Oh,” Blaine continued with the same harsh smile on his face. Sweet Blaine was hidden away somewhere, locked behind all the pain and betrayal he had experienced in the last twenty-four hours. “Your old friend, Clarington. He’s the one who sent me up here to kill you.”

“Clarington,” Sebastian murmured with an underlying tone of ‘Who-else-could-it-be?’. “Of course. I should have guessed that from the start. Blaine, I promise I will sort all of this out. Everything will be fine.”

Blaine let his mind drift as he stared down the barrel of his gun at the familiar face on the other end. This colder version of him was still swept away by Sebastian’s words to a happier universe where everything was fine. All the cracks and shattered glass were put back in place, with no evidence of the damage. It was easy to pretend that everything would be okay.

The curiosity was overwhelming. Even in their tense situation, _especially_ in their tense situation, Blaine _had_ to know. “Did you and Clarington eve-”

Blaine was cut off, brought back to reality as he was tackled to the floor. Blaine’s gun skittered out of his hand and across the floor with a low thud. He tried to locate Sebastian’s and was surprised to find it not in his hand, but on the other side of the room. For some reason, that Blaine could not comprehend, Sebastian had left it behind on purpose. Perhaps he was remorseful for using Blaine.

Earlier, on the plane to New York, he had forgotten to factor in weight before. As he lay under Sebastian, his lungs burned for air and his eyes begged for it as he stared up into those familiar green eyes.

In a rookie mistake, a mistake full of unspoken emotion, Sebastian moved to get out of Blaine as he mumbled out a soft _“Sorry.”_ and an _“I had to. You weren’t thinking straight.”_ That was all Blaine needed before he flipped them over roughly.

He pinned Sebastian’s arms above his head. The traitor wiggled around under him as he tried to buck Blaine off. If the situation were any different, Blaine would’ve blushed and let Sebastian have him right then, even if they were in some crappy apartment. Their undeniable chemistry was getting in the way of Blaine’s mission. _He needed to focus._

To punish both Sebastian and himself, he leaned forward and twisted Sebastian’s arm effectively. He needed to neutralize the threat before the threat took him out. There was a loud snapping sound, but Sebastian did not cry out.

“That’s for pointing a gun at me. Stealing files from the CIA. You’re through, Sebastian.”

Sebastian reached out and punched Blaine with his good hand while he was distracted. This wasn’t the same Blaine he grew to care for over the years. This was a darker, colder version of the warm and caring spy he loved. Blaine feel to the floor with a moan as Sebastian stood up.

“I’m really sorry about this,” He tentatively applied pressure to Blaine’s leg until there was an identical snap. There was no cry of pain from Blaine either. “But I can’t have you following me. It’s too dangerous." There was a paused that seemed to drag on forever. "You're going to have to trust me, Blaine.”

He went over to the window and stood there, staring out into the everyday person’s life, before turning back to Blaine. A gentle breeze blew in and brushed back Sebastian’s hair. In one quick movement, he was standing on the window sill. “I really am sorry. Guess I’ll see you on the other side.”

Blaine was caught between telling Sebastian to come over to him and letting the man fall to his fate with no more spoken words between them. “Sebastian,” He croaked out, his throat sore from the inaudible scream of pain. “Wait...” He croaked out weakly. "How do I know this isn't another stunt you're trying to pull?"

"I guess you'll have to trust me, Killer." Blaine didn't miss the hint of pain in his voice that was hidden behind his cool demeanor. 

In a blink, the foreign spy was gone, taking all of Blaine’s happiness with him.

Once the foreign spy was gone, Blaine took a deep breath and sat up, gently testing his leg. He hated Clarington with a passion and Sebastian had always been there for him. There was no evidence to suggest it was definitely Sebastian who had stolen the files, but he had still been so eager to kill him. As he lay there, he realized that Sebastian at least deserved the chance to present his side of the story. Blaine had literally jumped the gun by pointing a gun at Sebastian. 

He managed to hobble over to the window slowly and not without any pain. As he looked out, he spotted an awning, ready to catch anyone who was ridiculous enough to fall from an open window. Sebastian was out there somewhere, on his way to hunt Hunter down. 

And Blaine was going to be there for the confrontation. 

He deserved to know which of the two was using him as their own personal pawn. 


	8. As I Stare into Death’s Dark Eyes, All I Want is You by My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The lights flicked on in the living room and concern flashed across Hunter’s face. There Sebastian was, sitting in the comfy recliner he had been planning to sit in just moments before. Resting on the arm was his gun, the one he had seen the French man use to kill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so incredibly sorry that this chapter is so late! My life has been pretty hectic recently and I am only now getting a chance to catch my breath. This chapter is the best one so far (in my opinion) and I hope you all agree it was worth the wait. 
> 
> The next chapter is still being worked on because I'm not sure I quite like the flow. The final chapter will be up in a few weeks, but I promise to post it the second I am done with it. It may not be on a Friday, so keep an eye on your emails.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with this story! Happy reading!

It wasn’t long before Hunter climbed out of his car and shut the door behind him. Loud, happy whistling could be heard as the CIA International Division Manager made his way to his front door. It had been a terribly long day and, of course, he was looking forward to getting off his tired feet.

Sebastian was never going to give him that option.

The lights flicked on in the living room and concern flashed across Hunter’s face. There Sebastian was, sitting in the comfy recliner he had been planning to sit in just moments before. Resting on the arm was his gun, the one he had seen the French man use to kill.

“Sebastian? What are you doing here? You know I don’t have any more intel on Blaine for you. The Murphy and Malone mission is over and he’s not on another one right now.”

“Cut the fucking act. We both know what you did.”

“What I did?” Confusion flited over his face as he tried to comprehend what Sebastian was talking about. “I have no idea what you mean. Would you like a drink, Sebastian?”

“Hunter,” Sebastian sighed. “Did you know Blaine wanted to kill me, not bring me in for justice? Who would you use for a swap with DGSE then?”

“Damn.” Hunter’s eyes shone in the semi-darkness, highlighting the disappointment that he felt. The innocent façade was gone, replaced with something darker and more sinister. “For someone so promising, he gets pretty emotional. There never is an in-between with him. If only he were as heartless as I am. I am glad he didn’t kill you though. I’ve always wanted that pleasure for myself.”

“Blaine’s emotions are what keep him from turning into a monster like you, like your father.”

“His emotions are what got him into that mess in the first place. I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your greedy hands off of him. All I had to do was dangle him in front of you and you would take the bait.”

Sebastian’s face remained neutral as he dissected what Hunter had just said. “You were the one who tipped Murphy and Malone off about me being a DGSE agent. I wasn’t supposed to die then.”

“You weren’t supposed to die at all. Blaine was supposed to do all the heavy lifting and bring you to me. Is that why you came? To restore your little friend’s honor?”

“Yes,” Sebastian snapped, his green eyes burning brightly. “You’re going to tell the CIA everything. _Everything._ ”

“Like that time in Rome? Remember how hot it was in the hotel room, but we couldn’t open the windows?”

“What are you talking about, Hunter?”

“Or the night in Paris when we didn’t get any sleep?”

“Shut up!” Sebastian was on his feet in a flash.

“Who’s going to make me? You? You’re in no condition to fight.” He gestured to Sebastian’s swollen wrist. “I assume Blaine did that to you. That must have cut your already tiny heart in half. I bet he enjoyed it too, enjoyed watching the pain he caused tear you apart from the inside.”

“Shut up!” Sebastian shouted at the top of his lungs. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself, but Hunter’s words were affecting him, making him irrational.

“I bet he won’t even miss you.”

That was all it took for Sebastian to grab the gun in his hand with a broken wrist and point it at Hunter. “I won’t say it again. Shut the fuck up!”

Hunter’s eyes widened as he was greeted with the wrong end of a gun. “You’re such a good agent. That’s why this is going to be so hard.”

“What are you talking about now?”

Hunter whipped out his own gun. Sebastian was really sick of guns being pointed at him.

“Now, would you like to have a nice chat?”

“Your father will never see the light of day again, Hunter. I’ll personally make sure of that.”

Multiple pops of a gun going off filled the house and the peaceful surroundings.

+++

Sam frowned over at the door when he heard someone knock on it. He let the person know he was on his way before pausing his video game. The person knocked again, louder, until they were practically banging on it.

“I said I was coming,” Sam shouted before opening the door.

On the other side of the door, stood a tall man with a baseball cap on. He looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow. “That will be twenty dollars.”

“Right.” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the money before handing it over. “Thank you,” He said as he took the warm pizza box from the man’s hands.

“Yeah, yeah,” The delivery man called over his shoulder.

“Geez, someone’s stressed.”

Sam closed the door behind him and made his way back over to his living room. He wasn’t talking about himself with the stressed comment, but he easily could have been. Blaine had disappeared without a word and he was starting to worry. The CIA agent was always working too hard; he really needed more fun in his life. Perhaps he should take a vacation or something.

He was so deep within his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the dark figure behind him until he was already inside.

“Sam,” The figure called from the shadows.

Sam spun around, hands in the air as if he would karate chop the person out of his apartment. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me. I need your help.”

“Woah,” Sam said happily, once he realized who the shadowy figure was. “Sebastian Smythe is asking for my help?”

With one long stride, Sebastian was out in the light, revealing the multiple bullet wounds that ripped through his chest. His skin was pale and shone with sweat. He strode over to the counter and sat down once he was sure Sam understood how dire the situation was.

“Who shot you?”

“Hunter did. I told him the truth about his father. He didn’t take it too well.”

“Did you tell him that he deserves to rot in jail for all the terrible things he did?” Sam jumped up and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened the white case with steady hands and started to wrap up Sebastian torso once his shirt was off.

Sam wrapped the white bandages around Sebastian’s already too pale skin. The handler didn’t dare look away from his work or release the breath he held. One wrong move might cause Sebastian to be dispelled back into the darkness.

Sebastian wouldn’t look at Sam as he worked, dimmed green eyes trained on a moonlit patch that shone through the window and dripped onto the floor. It was easier to pretend the hands belonged to someone else, someone he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“No, but I should have. Did you know that he framed me for stealing documents and convinced Blaine to come after me?” Sebastian filled Sam in on the whole story, not leaving a single detail out. Sam was the person he trusted the most in that moment. “You were supposed to keep me updated on Blaine.”

“I had no idea he was coming to kill you, I swear. Don’t you think I would have told you something like that?”

“I have to get out of here,” Sebastian murmured, mostly to himself. “The CIA will be after me once Hunter tells everyone that I broke into his house and attacked him.”

“I would suggest you go to a hospital,” He ignored Sebastian’s glare and continued on. “But I know what you’re going to say. You can stay here, though, at least until you’re strong enough to move.”

Sebastian shook his head as he slipped his shirt back on. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I need to leave.” He stood up and made his way over to the window. “Contact me if there’s anything important that I _need_ to know. Don’t break radio silence unless it’s life or death.”

“But Sebastian,” Sam protested. “You _look_ like Death.”

“Tell Blaine I said hi, if you get a chance.” Then the shadowy figure disappeared back into the wall from which it materialized.

  
“Well, damn,” Sam muttered to himself.

If he thought the pizza guy was stressed before, it was nothing compared to the stress he now felt. He pulled out his laptop, which always sat within arm’s reach, and booted it up. There was work to do.


	9. Running Towards the Last Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, Blaine fights for the one thing that he cares for. If he has to sacrifice his world, then so be it. This is his last chance to reach the French man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final chapter. Happy Late New Year!

“He’s a menace,” Hunter insisted in an eerily calm voice. He was sitting in Director Schuester’s large, roomy office as he pleaded his case. “He broke into my house, attacked me, broke my leg and then slashed my tires before making his getaway. It’s a miracle I’m still breathing.” He waved the crutches he used to walk around in the Director’s face as evidence. His face was swollen and one of his eyes wouldn’t even open for the time being.

“Who are we talking about again?” Schuester folded his hands together on his desk before leaning forward.

 _“Sebastian Smythe!”_ Hunter’s eyes flashed with anger as he screeched his attacker’s name at the top of his lungs. “He’s trying to destroy the CIA! We must stop him!”

“Why woul-” The Director started, but was cut off by a loud commotion happening on the other side of the heavy oak door.

“You’re not allowed in there.”

“This is important!” Blaine announced loudly before strolling into the office. He approached the desk, but stopped a few feet away. “Director Schuester.”

“Anderson,” Schuester nodded. “I can never understand why Marcus lets you in when I’m in an important meeting, but since you’re here,” He motioned to the seat next to Hunter. “Have a seat.”

“Sir,” Rather than sit in the seat, Blaine stayed where he was, looking straight into the Director’s eyes. “Whatever Hunter is telling you, I can assure you that it’s not true.”

The Director turned to Hunter with an inquiring expression. “Why would Sebastian Smythe attack the CIA?”

Hunter considered his next words carefully. Without even looking at Blaine, he continued his story. “He’s rogue! Not even the DGSE can control him! I don’t know his motives!”

“Mr. Anderson, why are you telling me that isn’t true?”

A small smirk appeared on Hunter’s face, only a small one though. He couldn’t let the Director see who he really was or know his real motives. The darkness inside was a secret he kept from the world. It was Blaine’s word against his, a field agent against a Senior Officer. There was no way he was going to lose.

“This is why.” Blaine reached into his pocket and produced his phone. After a few buttons and a few seconds later, Hunter’s voice began to play out of the speaker’s.

_“Sebastian? What are you doing here? You know I don’t have any more intel on Blaine for you. The Murphy and Malone mission is over and he’s not on another one right now.”_

_“Cut the fucking act. We both know what you did.”_

Hunter’s eyes widened. It was the whole conversation from the night before, the night he _actually talked_ to Sebastian after everything fell apart, when he allowed Sebastian to see everything he had become as a result of what the agent did.

All Blaine did was tug on one piece of the puzzle, but it was all crumbling down around him.

He had worked too damn hard to move all the pieces in place for it to end this way.

“Schuester,” Hunter interjected without thinking beforehand. “You can’t honestly believe this. That isn’t me!”

_“Damn. For someone so promising, he gets pretty emotional. There never is an in-between with him. If only he were as heartless as I am. I am glad he didn’t kill you though. I’ve always wanted that pleasure for myself.”_

“Then who is it, Hunter? Your long-lost twin brother with the exact same voice as you?”

Hunter rose to his feet and wheeled on Blaine. “How dare you fabricate evidence to make me seem guilty! How dare you!”

“How could I fabricate that?” Blaine raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the crutches that were still leaning against Director Schuester’s desk. “Admit it Hunter, it’s over.”

_“Now, would you like to have a nice chat?”_

_“Your father will never see the light of day again, Hunter. I’ll personally make sure of that.”_

Hunter sneered at Blaine as Hunter’s gun went off in the recording. He knew all of his hard-work, his life’s only purpose, was over. Maybe Sebastian would take mercy on him and put him and his dad in the same cell.

Three security guards rushed into the room and ushered him out among the crowd. He ignored all of the gazes that pricked his skin and reminded him of his failure. The door closed behind him and his mask slipped away as he blinked up at the sun. He didn’t have to hide in plain sight anymore.

The sun could not beat the shadows that raged inside.

+

Blaine collapsed into the seat next to the one that Hunter had previously occupied. His injury made it difficult to stand for any period of time, but he couldn’t let Hunter see him as hurt or weak. He wasn’t an easy target anymore.

“Congratulations, Blaine. If it weren’t for you, we would be hunting down Sebastian and bringing him to trial to face Hunter.”

Blaine lowered his eyes to stare down at the floor. “I didn’t recover the files.”

“What files?”

“The files that Hunter stole, but blamed Sebastian for. I searched his entire house. They were nowhere I could access.”

“Hunter didn’t steal any files.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine’s head snapped up. “Then why did I have to go down to Poly?”

“You were never supposed to go to Poly. No files were stolen. You were supposed to come straight back to work.”

“Hunter.” Blaine clenched his hand into a fist. “He set me up. Made me think Sebastian stole those files. Bought off those security guards to make me believe his act.”

“It was all a hoax, Blaine. He wanted you to bring Sebastian to justice, so he could make a back-door deal with the DGSE. Hunter was going to trade Sebastian for his father’s release from prison. He played the part for everyone while making deals under the table.”

Blaine blinked in surprise. He only knew that because of the conversation he had overheard. “How did you know all that?”

“Sam emailed me before I came into the office this morning. He told me about Hunter’s father, Sebastian and Hunter’s fight, and that Hunter was going to plead his case this morning. I was skeptical about the whole thing until Hunter walked into my office with crutches. I don’t know how he knew more about this situation than both of us, but I also know better than to ask.”

Blaine got to his feet faster than he thought was possible with his injury. His leg felt like lead, so it took more energy to move. Each move of his leg caused pain, but he couldn’t stop now.

“I think I could use a vacation. I promise I’ll be back in a week.” He continued towards the door. There was a small _“Of course”_ that barely reached his ears.

It took longer than it ever should to reach his car which was parked in front of the building. He revved the engine to life and took off without any hesitation. The route he was travelling was so familiar that he could drive it asleep, upside down, and backwards.

His newfound energy gave him the courage to take two stairs at a time. He didn’t falter or slow down until he was standing in front of the apartment where he spent so much of his time. It had been too long since he had seen it.

“Coming!”

Blaine pushed past the owner and collapsed onto the couch. “How long have you been helping Sebastian?”

Sam focused all his attention on closing the door. The door handle had to be angled just right. Now the lock. He had to make sure the lock was put in the slide exactly right.

“Sam,” Blaine knew exactly what his friend was doing. “Stop stalling. Please tell me.”

“Uh, about…two years?”

“Two years?” Surprise carried Blaine’s voice up a few octaves, higher than he had ever heard it go before. “How could you have been helping him the whole time I’ve been out in the field, but never tell me?”

“You didn’t even know him back then.” Sam sat down on the couch gently, as if he was afraid to rock the boat more than he already was. “Hunter gave me the creeps from the moment he started at the CIA. I did some digging and found out about his father. I’ve been helping Sebastian keep an eye on him.”

“Sam…”

“And you,” Sam blurted in. “I’ve been helping him keep an eye on you too.”

“What? Sam, you’re not making any sense. I thought you hated Sebastian.”

“He didn’t want you to find out or get involved, so we kept you as far away as we could. We both knew it was only a matter of though. Of course you found yourself dragged down the middle though, so that didn’t really work….”

“How long is his dad in jail for?”

“He was convicted in France after Sebastian brought him in. That was only his second mission too. Anyway, as you know, he was found guilty. His received life in jail and Hunter was devastated. The two were friends before they both started moving around. Sebastian felt bad for his friend and cut him a deal. Turning Murphy and Malone over to the DGSE would give his father a lighter sentence. He would also have to feed Sebastian intel on you about missions. I wasn’t willing to do that. Look,” Sam took a deep sigh as he slowly raised his eyes to look into Blaine’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew this was going to blow up eventually and I wanted to protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me, Sam. I wish you had just come clean.” Blaine shut his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He wanted to lay there and never get up, but there was no time for a break. His life seemed to always be in fast forward. “I need to find Sebastian before he gets on a plane.”

“He already did. Late last night. He's long gone by now,” Sam muttered without any thought to the words that were spilling over. He was glad that everything was out in the open now. Lies did not flow out of him naturally; there’s a reason he’s behind a desk and not in the field.

“What? How do you know?”

“He…uh…he stopped by last night. After Hunter shot him…” Blaine couldn’t help, but notice how Sam wouldn’t even look at him.

Blaine sprung to his feet with a sudden burst of energy, all hints of weariness gone. “You _saw_ him?”

“….Yeah?”

“Sam, do you know how to find him or contact him? I need to tell him that I took out Hunter before anything happened. He can come here.” _They could be together. They could be happy. This twisted saga deserved a happy ending._

“I do.” Sam happily picked up the iPad that lay on the coffee table and, after a few buttons, Sebastian’s name appeared on the screen underneath a black circle where his photo would go if they could do normal things. “Blaine, I really am sorry. If I had kno-”

“Sssshh!” Blaine shushed Sam with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine.” He kept watching the screen expectantly, waiting to see Sebastian’s face. He tried to hide his disappointment when the call was denied.

Sam must have noticed Blaine’s excitement and spoke up, “He only picks up on the third call.”

“What?” Blaine looked up at his friend, trying to comprehend the words he was saying.

“The video call. He only picks up on the third one. It’s the system we have.”

Instead of being upset like Sam thought he would be, a warm smile spread across Blaine’s face. “And here I thought you weren’t a spy.”

Sam shrugged and handed Blaine the iPad. “Here. You two talk.” He got up and headed into the kitchen to give the two lovebirds space.

The iPad was heavier than Blaine remembered them being. Perhaps it was because this iPad contained his only shot at contacting Sebastian before he completely disappeared; this was his last chance.

Blaine waited for Sebastian to deny the second video call as he knew he would. He was lucky that Sam told him the pattern to contact Sebastian. On the third try, Sam’s screen blinked to life with the picture of beauty filling his screen.

“Sam? What’s the matter?” Sebastian’s mouth dropped open before he snapped it shut again. “ _Blaine?_ What are you doing on my screen? Sam, I thought we already talked about this! Where is he?”

“Kitchen,” Blaine laughed. “I went through all the hard work of pushing buttons to contact to you and all you want to do is talk to Sam? Is there something I should know?”

“SAM!” Sebastian shouted loudly as he trained his eyes on the kitchen doorway. Once he saw a hint of blonde hair, he began talking. “This is a closed line for _you_ to use. Blaine should not be here.”

“Just hear him out,” Sam called from his spot in the doorway. “He has to talk to you.”

Blaine tried to fight off the feeling of being practically invisible.

“We can’t talk. The CIA will not like him talking to a _rogue_ operative. I have to go.”

Then Sebastian’s image was gone and the screen went black.

Blaine sat there numbly, staring at the screen. “Why wouldn’t he just hear me out?”

“He’s trying to protect you. I know it may not seem like it, but that’s all he’s ever done. You have to believe that, Blaine.”

“Where is he?” Blaine heard his voice as if he was underwater, muffled and distant.

Sam ran a hand through his blonde hair which he always did when he felt back or was stressed or both. “How would I know?”

“Find out.” Blaine held the iPad up to him and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He owed it to Sebastian to protect him from the need to run all over the globe. “Please.”

“For you,” Sam took the iPad and plugged it into his computer. “Anything.” The screen glowed to life and he began typing away furiously. “I’ll get you to him in no time.”

+

Normal people share pasts and dreams. Spies share favorite places to go underground while they waited out a storm. Sadly, Blaine and Sebastian had never had the opportunity to share such intimate knowledge. They had never even been on an actual date together, but he felt so close to the French spy, as if they had always been close to one another.

Blaine was standing on the corner of the sidewalk under a street lamp in Paris, searching for any clue of Sebastian. All he knew was that the French man had answered his call near here hours before. It could have been from a house or apartment building.

The flower print behind Sebastian suggested he was in a living space somewhere. Where was the question that Blaine needed answered.

What if Sebastian thought he was still trying to hunt him down?

That thought sliced through Blaine’s mind to leave a scar on his heart. He knew he was the cause of Sebastian being forced to run for his life if he wanted to keep breathing.

He closed his eyes and let images of the taller man fill his mind. His heart began to beat in overdrive as he let all of his senses be flooded with memories of the man. Right in front of him was the tall man with gorgeous mile long legs, his musical voice calling out to him.

Suddenly, it hit him.

_He knew where Sebastian was._

Before he knew it, he was running down the sidewalk while everyone stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. It was better they didn’t know Blaine’s crazy story; it was better they lead their happy, mundane lives.

+

Sand kicked up into the wind and was carried a mile down the beach as Blaine continued to run. The roaring of waves and his heartbeat combined to form a deafening combination in his ears. He didn’t stop until he had the other man in his sights.

“You’re supposed to be running from Hunter, but you’re actually just sun tanning on a beach? Why am I not surprised?”

“Blaine?” Sebastian pulled his sunglasses down as if Blaine were just a trick of the light. He needed to make sure this was real. “You’re here? How did you find me?" Blaine could see the lightbulb over his head when he connected the dots.  _"Sam.”_ Sebastian cursed under his breath. “Tell him he’s fired when you see him. Blaine, we can’t be seen together. It’ll ruin your career.”

Blaine could tell that he really was surprised by the way his eyes were sparkling brighter than normal, but was trying not to show it. “I don’t care. I choose you. Sebastian, I choose you.”

A surfer ran by the pair, too close for comfort. He never made it past the pair. Instead of leaving, he turned and hit Blaine with his surfboard. “Il vous a dit de sortir, écume américain.”

Blaine clutched his nose. “Oww! Excuse moi, but I am trying to have a conversation here! One that does not concern you.”

“Brad, Arrête ça! Ceci est Blaine Anderson avec la CIA. Pourriez-vous nous donner une minute?”

“D’accord,” Brad grumbled. “Mais seulement une minute.” Then he ran off to give the two space, but he was close enough in case he needed to intervene.

“Why are you here, Blaine?” Blaine noted the way Sebastian stood with his arms crossed and his legs apart, in case he needed to make a run or fight for his life. His arms hung at his sides, but Blaine could tell he was preparing for a fight. 

“I’m not here to attack you, Sebastian. I just wanted to let you know that Hunter can’t hurt you now. He’s behind bars.” He turned and began to walk off without another word. The CIA agent only made it a few steps before he turned back around. “I do have a question. Feel free not to answer it. Did you and Hunter ever….. hookup?”

“What?” Sebastian regarded Blaine with obvious confusion. “No. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, there was that time in Rome when it was hot, but you couldn’t open the windows and the night in Paris when you couldn’t get any sleep.” Blaine shrugged. “I didn’t think you would be able to stand Hunter long enough to seduce him, but I wanted to make sure.”

“You were there,” Sebastian muttered to himself as he finally understood the whole situation. “Is that why he’s behind bars?”

Blaine nodded. “I had to make sure to clear your name. By the time I did, you were gone.”

Sebastian stepped closer and cupped Blaine’s cheek. “I thought I was going to have to get the DGSE to explain everything to the CIA, not that they would even listen. This is amazing.” He could travel to America now. He could yell at Sam in person. Most importantly, Blaine wasn’t chasing him anymore; they were on the same side again. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed Blaine, pouring all his love for the other man into the kiss.

The two stood locked together for some time, until they separated and Sebastian pulled him into his hotel room. Then they didn’t come out for days.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered to Sebastian. “It’s crazy, but I love you.”

Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine’s forehead. “Je t'aime aussi.”

The two, despite the rough beginning, managed to find their way back together despite all the challenges and obstacles. Their arms wrapped around the other and they knew they would never let the other go again.

Hunter used to be one of Sebastian’s best friends. No one had to know, except for Blaine, if he pulled a few strings to get him in the same cell as his father. At least the two could finally be together.

If Blaine and Sebastian could survive this, then they could survive anything. It was only a matter of time before they were bound by law to one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^.^ Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking there will be about six chapters (still not sure though), so hopefully I'll see you all here again soon!


End file.
